


Don't Cry For Me

by alextheghostdrummer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Guy Forrest, M/M, basically all clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: forrest invites michael to tag along with him and alex to the drive-in. it does not end well, but not for the reasons you think this might've been a bad idea
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Home in your arms





	Don't Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by "Words Are Dead" by Agnes Obel

“Why are you doing this, Forrest”

“Doing what?”, he asked the man with a smug smile throwing some popcorn into his mouth

Michael shot him a disbelief kind of look, almost a glare 

“Spending quality time with my boyfriend and his ex?”

“What?”, he almost chocked on his popcorn

“Oh, Guerin, you don't have to pretend. Alex told me. Figured I could use this opportunity to get to know you a lil' better”

A brief pause, then he inquired: “Why?”, as he continued to look forward, trying to pay attention whatever the hell this movie was trying to present

“Guess I thought I should since how important you are to him and since he is important to me, it couldn't hurt. We're adults, no need for the gay drama. No swords after sundown”, he shrugged playfully

“I think you're overestimating my value here, man”, he retorted. Not that he would ever have to fist-fight anyone for Alex; the man could take care of himself. But he would want to, oh how he would to fight for Alex, in every sense of the word.

“Really? I've never seen a guy's ex be friends with him and his entire family, vow to protect them and the guy he used to date, be there whenever and wherever he needed him. Look, I don't know if he feels like he owes you or something but he definitely cares a lot about you”

Michael looks unconvinced still, staring at the projector. 

“Wow, you really don't see it, do you?”, Forrest asked and at the corner of Michael’s eye he saw the man staring at him. Further puzzled, Guerin gestured for him to proceed with his explanation

“The way he looks at you as if you're the most important person in site when you're talking. The way he talks about you when you're not there. The way he always seems to be on his phone no matter what because ‘Guerin texted’”, he air quotes,” Hell, he even wrote a song about you, and not the bashing kind, just nice and sweet”

Michael huffs: “It was beautiful. But there was nothing nice about it, at least not in the literal sense of the word. It was fucking sad as shit”

Now Forrest seems to be the one who is confused

“It was a long time ago”, he shrugged, “the singing and our history”, Michael attempted to clarify

Forrest gasps loudly: “You're the guy he wrote that song about when he sang at The Pony?” 

“Yeah, I thought you kn-“

“I meant other song, he is writing another song... Fuck, he is writing another song” rubbed his temple

“Forrest...”

“I'm so stupid”, he sighs as he brought his hands to his face

“Forrest, it was a long time ago.”, he tried to mend the situation, “We weren't even in a relationship”

That appeared to do the opposite he intended to do given the wide-eyed stare the other man was giving him

“You weren't even together? And he feels all of this”, his voice louder, emotion getting the best of him

Multiple heads turned to watch what the hell could these two men possibly be talking about to interrupt “Independence Day” of all movies. This was a really bad idea

“Shit, this was a bad idea”, Forrest leaned his head towards his left hand, his thumb, index and middle finger touching his face fiercely 

“No shit”, Guerin thought to himself exasperated. “Who would’ve thought going to the drive-in with your boyfriend and the guy he used to be in love with was a bad idea, huh?”, he concluded his thought sarcastically

“Forrest, he is with you. He is dating you. He wants to be with you”, Michael continued

“I can't believe you, out of all people, are trying to comfort me”, the blue-haired men uttered as he turned to face him

And what the hell was Michael supposed to say to that? "Yes"? "No"? "More like trying and failing", he thought to himself, trying to find the right words

“It's true”, he shrugged helplessly not daring to spare him even a quick gaze

“Do you really believe that, Guerin?”, his expression gave away some jealousy Michael had never seen in months of the both of them dating

And that Michael didn't want to respond his question. He wouldn't dare to crush the other man's heart, nevertheless, lying about his most treasured hope at the moment seemed too much for him to handle. Especially given the circumstances. He just stared at the other man remorsefully and wordless.

“Why the long faces?”, said the voice in good-nature, making both men jump. The voice in question? Alex Manes, of course

“Are you guys ok?”, moving cautiously yet quickly to sit by his significant other

“Was this a bad choice of a movie to watch?”, he asked Forrest, taking his hand

It was barely a flinch but Michael noticed the way Forrest hesitated when letting the airman take his hand. He only hoped Alex hadn't noticed. Except he did, judging by the glare he directed at Michael now. Fuck.   
The movie was insufferably long after that interaction. 

“What did you say to him, Guerin?” Alex scooted closer to Michael surreptitiously, irked and definitely mad

“What? Nothing”, fuck, he was a miserable liar

Alex straightened his posture and arched one brow

Michael sighs: "I, without intending to, told him that the song you sang at The Pony a couple of months ago was about me”

“Why did you tell him that?”, he uttered, horrified, annoyed and distraught all the same. Thank fuck Forrest wasn't around. The credits were rolling and everyone in their vicinity seemed to be leaving but them, of course.

“It kinda came up in conversation” that was true, though 

“How?”, he asked, with an even louder tone. 

Michael took off his cowboy and exhaled sharply: “Look, he told me he wanted to get to know me better, ok? And I didn't believe him and he tried to convince me that you cared enough about me for him to get to want to get to know me better. I pushed it”, that wasn't entirely true, and Michael didn't know why he was exaggerating now, “and he said you wrote me a song and I said it was a sad one about our damaged past and he looked at me with such confusion so I explained what I thought he was talking about. And when I realized what I did, it was too late. He was already upset. I'm sorry” 

It was half true and had some exaggerations, but somehow he couldn't find it in him to deliver the absolute truth. He didn't want to make matters worse. He didn't want to make Alex feel worse, it wasn't his fault.

Alex brought his hand to his face, rubbing it forcefully, pushing them up towards his hair. Ruffling it awkwardly

“This was a bad idea”, he observed

“Yep”, the cowboy tipped his head back, looking at the cheap decoration surrounding them

Forrest comes out of the bathroom, portraying an ease that wasn't there before 

“Shall we, fellas?”, he said offering a hand to Alex, who just accepted without further questions. Both men just obliged to Forrest's wishes 

The ride to their respective homes was an awkward one. Michael went straight to his Airstream, whilst the couple was driving to Alex's cabin. Before exiting the vehicle, Alex thought he should bring up Forrest and Michael's conversation and at least to apologize and maybe take him to his respective home in case he wanted it. Just in case.  
After killing the ignition in a slow pace, Alex immediately started to apologize profusely

“He told you that?”, he huffs a laugh, “I'm starting to get why you like him so much”, he said after Alex’s apology on his and Michael’s behalf

Those words brought a light shade of pink to his cheeks and warmth, though barely visible under the dim light of his porch, a mixture of shame and satisfaction. The latter was on Michael Guerin's behalf. 

“He didn't push me, Alex. I kinda pushed him, though. I tried to convince him I didn't have any ulterior motives when suggesting we should all hang out at the drive-in, even after mentioning your previous relationship. And after that he just tried to console me”, he admitted, chuckling at how pathetic he must’ve sound 

“And you don't... I mean, have ulterior motives?”, Alex inquired, in an attempt to try to understand Forrest’s train of thought that lead to this mess

“I thought so. I think so. But while explaining the obvious way you make known the extent in which you care about him I felt... a bit jealous”, he confessed while scratching the back of his neck, “And I'm not the jealous kind, not really. I guess I got insecure and then I got mad at myself”, he explained

“Forrest-“

“I know you love him”, the historian interrupted him

Alex's body went still

“I had this feeling that there was something odd about the way you interacted with each other. Then you told me about high-school and how you dated him and I just added two and two together. But as it turns out I got it wrong. You weren't on a relationship. Not really. And somehow it just makes everything worse.”, he laughed miserably,” I told myself I didn't mind you loving him, and I don't. But you just don't love him-“

“Forrest, please, I-“

“You're in love with him”

Alex closed his eyes and winced at those words, how it sounded wrong when Forrest voiced his feelings towards Michael. 

How wrong it was that he felt them 

“It's ok, really”, he said with outstanding calmness 

“Forrest-”, he wanted to protest so badly, but Forrest carried on talking

“It's not your fault, Alex. I know you can't help it. I just wished you were more honest about it”, the man concluded

“That doesn't mean I don't care about you”, he replied quietly

The blue-haired historian smiled wetly, turning his gaze towards him. It dismantled Alex's heart

“I know”, he interlaced their fingers over the beverage holder, “but part of me hoped that one day you could love me as much as you do him”

“I could”, he affirmed 

“Alex, I'm trying to be at peace with the fact that you and I aren't endgame. You should too. Giving me false hope is worse”, he said softly as he stroked Alex's hand with a feather-like touch

Alex was far too familiar with the feeling of hoping and having that ripped away from him.

“So what, now?”, he felt his eyes burn, searing through his skull. He was ready to fall apart

“We enjoy this, until we can't anymore”, he brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, placing a kiss over the back of the airman’s hand

He, then, slid his hands to brace the back of Alex's neck and kissed him softly, then pressed their noses and foreheads together. Both thumbs stroking his cheeks. They were on borrowed time; the airman knew that. It hurt all the same, no matter how much he loved Michael, hurting Forrest was never the plan. A tear traced down the skin of his face, flicked away gently by the other man's thumb.

“It’s ok. I'm gonna be okay, Alex”, he reassured him

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this weird angsty fun-fest of a hopefully not toxic love triangle  
> comments and feedback are always welcomed :)


End file.
